


Trip and Fall

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Series: tumblr-user fanficspromptsandfun's types of kisses list [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Break Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: Ziyi and Zhengting are avid freerunners. Ziyi and Zhengting are also exes. They haven't gotten the memo yet.





	Trip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Post-Break Up Kiss:** The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken

Zhengting's waist was as small as ever. His hips still fitted perfectly against his own. Ziyi's hand still large enough to cover almost the entire small of his back. His fingers still strong enough to leave bruises on his skin. But he had to grab hold of him. Or else, Zhengting might fall. So close- too close, to the edge. Standing above 100 feet of air that's between them and the concrete below.

Running across rooftops, daredevils playing pretend. No fear of falling, just the world they're running from. Pumping endorphins and epinephrine in their bloodstream with every step taken and every leap made. Too close to the edge, dancing around something they shouldn't. Running, from something, something intimately known, something dangerous to the heart.

All it took was a trip. A miscalculation. A mistake. And falling off the edge would be so easy, and fearing it so much faster.

Zhengting tripped. Lost his footing. Ziyi's world moved in slow motion. Arms around his waist, pulling, rolling away from the drop. Two bodies entangled in lanky limbs and heavy pants. Zhengting lying on top of Ziyi. Ziyi lying on the cold, hard roof.

Close. So close. There's a fear of falling, again, down into big and bright brown irises. There was danger here. Instinct twitched and told Zhengting to run.

A broken heart pushed him to meet Ziyi at the lips. Gasp. 

Fingers pushing deeper into skin, hips trying to bridge the already closed gap. There were tears tasted and words unspoken. There was Ziyi taking what shouldn't be his anymore, there was Ziyi still begging for more. Teeth nipping, tongue curling, throat groaning, mouth mewing. There was history behind the kiss, the tears, the running, the fear. Of too many fights built from too much anger. Birthed from something dark.

Desperation in the form of need. Loss in the form of want. Sadness in the form of a kiss. Love in the form of "let's break up". 

Ziyi's world slowed. The kiss turned languid and lazy. Softly, gently, kindly. Each moment, each time. Ziyi pressed his lips against Zhengting's own. Zhengting tasted his tears on Ziyi's tongue.

_I miss you. I'm sorry. I tripped. I fell. Please love me again._

Zhengting pulling away. Ziyi pushing him off. Push and pull. Zhengting running away. Ziyi letting him go. Zhengting looking down. Down, down, down. At him, at Ziyi, into his eyes, his heart, his soul. With tears in his eyes and bruises on his lips. Ziyi looking up. Up, up, and away. Away from him, away from Zhengting, from the fear, the ache, the longing. With a broken heart and a love too big to fit the pieces.

"Thank you," Zhengting whispered.

'I'm sorry,' he meant.

Silence. The winds carrying the noise of the world surrounded them. Not enough to fill the void between them. 

"You're welcome," Ziyi replied.

'Me too,' he meant.

Zhengting put a hand out. Ziyi grabbed it. Push and pull. Trip and fall. Hearts hammering against their chests, too close to one another again. Breath mingling. Anticipation building. Waiting. Yearning. Wanting. Loving. On a roof amongst the skyline, too high to be safe and in danger of falling. No fear of tripping, just the freedom of running.

_Please_. 

_Let me love you again._


End file.
